Sea of Swirls
Geography The ancient and esoteric Sea of Swirls forms its northern rim at the western end of the Skittering Sands. It runs south along the mountains stopping directly west of Habrigberry at its most Southern point. Locals of the sea refer to two seperate regions existing within the Sea of Swirls. The two regions are known as the Northern, and Southern Sea of Swirls. These two regions are seperated by a narrow section of the sea formed by two adjacent peninsulas. This section of sea is known by locals as the Narrows. Northern Sea of Swirls The Northern Sea of Swirls is a daunting place for all sailors that dare tread its waters. Bluffs that encompass the entirety of the western half of the sea were hewn by glaciers. The bluffs consist of pale white marble with elaborate and mysterious dark purple swirls. This Swirl Marble is commonly sought by magic users for its queer properties. The tribe of Hobgobli that live in bluffs, known as the Pale Rock Tribe, make a good chunk of gold by selling what marble they can excavate. The sailors that are lucky enough to survive these dark waters spread tales of ghostly pirate ships powered by hordes of undead skeletons. The sea itself routinely proves treacherous for sea-faring vessels. Small ships notoriously capsize because of dire storms that seem to appear from nowhere. Strong winds blow out of the desert to the west causing troubling waves for even the most experienced of captains. This area is prone to storms caused by low and high pressure systems that all terminate in the northern section of the sea. These are some of the most violent and dangerous storms in the world. Some Hobgoblin tribes maintain that these storms are of divine creation. Notable Cities : Rock Helm: '''The Pale Rock Tribe inhabits the eastern bluffs of the Northern Sea of Swirls. All members of the tribe are of the Hobgoblin race and typically have more brawn than brain. The tribe has a few settlements scattered in the bluffs, with Rock Helm being the Largest. Rock Helm is the home of the tribal leaders and war council, and is located on the eastern peninsula of the Narrows. Sailors looking to trade with the community should enter port at Rock Helm. : Icaro: The western members of the Hobgoblin race are known as the Swirling Dune Tribe. These Hobgoblins display more wit and organization then their western kin. Being surrounded by desert forced the members of this tribe to form one large coastal oasis to sustain a growing population. This oasis known as Icaro is governed by an omnipresent oligarchy who rule over peasants and slaves for the most part. Years of practice and hard slave labor have turned the desert around Icaro into irrigated farm land. A large farming industry, fine wine, and active involvement in the trade of Goblin slaves has produced great wealth for the ruling elite. Category:locations Category:cities Southern Sea of Swirls It is common knowledge of sailors that the Southern Sea of Swirls is generally much safer waters than the Northern Sea of Swirls. On the southern side of the Narrows the winds are less strong and the storms more infrequent. This is not to say however that strong winds and heavy storms do not occur on the southern sea. When one gets east of Port Marble they should note the depth of the water dramatically increases. These deep waters are often home to large aquatic creatures and may be dangerous for larger ships. The diversity of sea life in the Southern Sea of Swirls provides plenty of fish to feed the hungry mouths of all the port cities. When sailing these waters one should expect to see fishing boats all along the coasts. Smaller pirate ships, and large trade galleys are often common sights on the sea. Occasionally one might spot a slave galley or longship afloat in the waters near the Narrows. Notable Cities: : ''Port Marble: The city of Port Marble is an ancient city originally founded by Humans. For various reasons, eventually the Humans that lived in the city disappeared and left the city for the increasingly large Half-Orc population. Today the city is controlled by the Half-Orcs that make up a majority of the populace v. There is a great sense of racial pride that is exemplified by the Half-Orcs who see themselves as the people of the marble. The citizens of Port Marble have also taken great pride in their farming of corn, wheat and tobacco. Aswell, the beer and ale produced at the Pale Ale Brewing Co. in Port Marble is known across the sea as the finest of its kind. : '''''Darkwood Port: The Goblin port city of Darkwood is nestled in the heart of the Darkwood Forest. The city itself is built almost entirely of Darkwood and appears to be a very gloomy place. Since the city is built into the forest, wildlife can be commonly spotted roaming the city's streets. A statement from the Darkwood Port law enforcement agency GPS (Goblinoid Protection Squad) reads, "Those who encounter wild beasts within the city should not attempt to approach the beasts. These creatures can and often will be violent. If a wild animals attacks you and you are armed, you are advised to defend yourselves with whatever means necessary." Ships carrying Darkwood, Pine wood and rum are frequently spotted heading out of the harbor to sea. These resources are vital parts of the economy of Darkwood Port. Those ships entering the harbor can expect to be met with high prices, greedy merchants, and many loud taverns serving rum. : ''Sunken Swamps: ''In between the Marble River and name needed the Sunken Swamps act as a physical barrier between Port Marble and Darkwood Port. Despite not having a major city, the Sunken Swamps are the native territory of the Lizardfolk, who because of this, have no diplomatic ties to any other notable cities. The Narrows Category:Locations Category:Seas & Sargasso